


Blue on Black

by Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dragons, M/M, Mild Smut, Nonhuman Characters, Slow Dancing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon/pseuds/Confessions_Of_A_Curvy_Dragon
Summary: Short fiction uses characters belonging to myself an a friend.Inspired by the song Blue on Black by Five Finger Death Punch I do not claim the song





	Blue on Black

It's Trolan's burning gaze, dark crimsons searing hot with desire, that sets a flush upon your cheeks the moment his eyes fall upon you. He grins, hips swaying with a predators grace as he moves towards you, cowering you into a wall. Never once breaking the hypnotic stare. What's gotten into you? You want to ask but the larger hushes you with the barest press of his larger body against yours. And gods is he downright evil! Shirtless chest allowing your hungry blues to marvel in the smooth ebony skin. Toned muscles that usually remain covered behind tight shirts now remain bare. A sparse dusting of pale hairs begin below the elders naval, trailing down beneath the hem of low riding shorts. So tight the outright obscene line of his filling arousal in the clothing is enough to have you pressing back. Cock of your own filling as your mate bends low to press his warm lips to your neck. "With how you're staring, I'd think you were asking for something." His growl makes you near swoon, hands coming to your mates shoulders. There, he stops you, and immediately chuckles as the glazed over look of yours turns to a glare. "No no little one." Trolan grinds up against you, deliberately gentle and sluggish. Dragging a moan from supple pink lips. "No touching. Unless I touch you first."

Oh? That's the game he wants to play? Before you can respond, the same eye catching sway of his hips returns as the elder retreats. Still facing you, large dark hands come up his chest, tail curling along the dark wood floors as the dragon purrs. "Sit. Enjoy the show." Its not a question. That tone demands in the sweetest alluring way. Of course you obey, taking the desk chair and facing it towards the fire element who'd come closer. Trolan is to you now, towering above you with a wanting growl that has a whimper almost escape your lips. Quiet you remain, hands grasping the edges of your seat as to not reach out and touch the tall ebony male. A resistance the man is greatly testing. Trolan lowers to again nuzzle into your neck, an action you are all to willing to allow. Your legs part letting the elder bring himself closer, teeth at your nape making you gasp his name. It doesn't last long. Soon the dragons warmth is gone. Despite your lovers chiseled back being a damn fine sight, it is a poor substitute for his body against your own. That thick hard prick barely covered by shorts pressing against you. Those hands, massive and familiar, grasping you by the hips. Handling you rough as he bends you over the desk. That's what you want. A full body shudder shakes you to your core, just as music begins to play and your lover is no longer simply graceful. That large body takes on a whole new level of finesse as the slow even tempo fills the room. And a deep raunchy voice of the singer purrs decadently in your ear. "Trolan..." Your baby blues are half lidded, voice cracking around your parched throat. Ah, this seems to play to the beasts ego. Trolan drags his touch down passed his navel, letting both thumbs hook upon the shorts and gliding them down just an inch.

"Mm, how have I never done this before." The dragons voice had dropped an octave, melodious purr mixing with the tunes of the song. After a moment, mesmerized by the other, you find your voice. "Dunno, I'm appalled it took this long." You manage to say, sucking in a breath as Trolan bestows you with a single peek of his prick. Cock head teasing just a tad above the damned shorts. Your lovers deep rumble of a chuckle accompanies the beat well, that tail twisting as the dragons hands raise again. This time a fine burst of harmless blue flames follow his fingertips, flickering a heated trail up your mates abdomen. You purr as the fine bright blue ghosts over his dark buds, the elder himself humming, pleased with the sensation. The songs beat gets faster, the chorus singing out hot and rough, and oh does Trolan match the difference. 'Blue on black. Tears on a river.' Your pulled from your seat, wide eyed and flush against the larger. His lips mouth the lyrics as he backs you to the desk. Those light blue flames dare to dance around you. Warm, soothing, they tickle up your arm as Trolan discards the chair and sets you upon the desks surface. Blue embers lick across your heated flesh, yet surprisingly they do not burn. Just an pretty extension of the large mans own heat. 'Joker on jack. Match on a fire.' The heat travels to your nape, from there it cascades down your chest, along with the elder dragons teasing touch. He makes no move to remove your sweater, nor are you rewarded with more contact with his body. Nothing passed him parting your legs, palms high on your thighs, retreating before you can grind against him. Your head is tilted up, baby blues made to look into the lust filled pools of red. “Mm, remind me to do this more often. It's not everyday I strike that...dizzied look in this gaze of yours.” Trolan makes a decent birth between the two of you, only your tail, finned and trembling, is allowed to graze against his as the rock country slows once more. With it the teeny blaze curls towards the fire elemental, fizzing out in a wild burst as soon as the ending chorus blares from the speakers and the guitar strings simmer to an end. Trolan's back bends backwards just enough, arms raising and hands curling into the platinum wavy locks. His smug expression has you undone.

“Come here...now.” You pant eyes dark and frenzied as you demand for the man. The next song, something soft rock, begins next. Thank the gods your mate seems just as eager for your touch as you are his. You whimper at the growl the elder gives, so deep and hungry as he slots perfectly between your still parted legs. "I think I deserve a full strip...” You purr against his lips, fingers dipping into your lovers shorts for emphasis. A gasp is stolen as Trolan's cock, hidden by thin cloth, presses against your own arousal. The lack of skin ship leaving you frustrated. “You think so? ” And almost immediately the elder sinks lower, his lips capturing yours in a kiss that damn near takes your breath away. You melt against him. Hands, so small in comparison to the elders body, as they caress up his bare chest. Its a moment you both savor, until he pulls back, eyes challenging and so smug. Trolan sits in the desk chair, lounging quite comfortably with legs wide open and large prick stretching against thin fabric. The sight of your mate like this is enough to make your mouth water. “Maybe I think, that if you want it, you work for it.”


End file.
